Kingdom Hearts Manga Awards!
by Sakutada
Summary: Welcome to the Manga Awards! This is a show where we give you're favorite Kingdom Hearts characters Awards for different reasons.


**Sakutada: **Hey, everyone! Welcome to Manga Awards! Today we're giving awards to the Kingdom Hearts characters. (Meaning Organization characters) Which by the way, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Twilight! And if you want to count …

**Gilda: **Well, we'll still waiting for them to get here. You'd think with the corridor of darkness they'd get here faster!

**Sakutada: **Anyway… this is a show where we say our opinions on the characters. So if we insult a character you don't like, please review. If you agree with anything we say, review about that also.

**Gilda: **Just to warn you, we are going to insult Axel a lot… though he is a pretty good character I must admit. Oh here they are!

**Sakutada: **Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, and Xion! Welcome!

**All: **…

**Sakutada: **Ok… lets start with the first award! The first award goes to the most boring character.

**Gilda: **First place goes to… Saix! Second place goes to… Vexen.

**Sakutada:** No surprise…

**Gilda:** Last but not least… oh wait… it is least, sorry. Xemnas!

**Sakutada: **Congratulations!

**Saix: **Erm… why did I win this?

**Gilda: **Cause you are so boring. All you do is hand out missions, you need a life.

**Sakutada: **Actually, he also fights… but you forgot one thing. He's a kiss-up!

**Gilda: **He's a snitch.

**Sakutada: **Ok… next award goes to the best character. (In our opinion)

**Gilda: **First place goes to Zexion! Second place goes to… Axel?

**Sakutada: **He ties with Roxas.

**Gilda: **Occasionally, Axel you can beat Roxas for best character. She doesn't think so. (Points at Sakutada)

**Sakutada: **Look… I think Axel's over rated sometimes!

**Gilda: **Though he does creep me out sometimes in Fan fictions.

**Axel: **What? What do I do?

**Sakutada: **Trust her. I know what she's talking about.

**Gilda: **Here's a list. (Hands Axel a paper with names of Fan fiction that don't describe Axel accurately.)

**Sakutada: **You missed one… (whispers in Gilda's ear.)

**Gilda: **Oh… lets not tell him about that one. Anyway! Moving on to the next award. Sakutada!

**Sakutada: **Yeah… next award goes to the bug looking hair style.

**Gilda:** It's obvious… Larxene wins.

**Larxene: **What! Axel, you nominated me!

**Axel: **What!

**Sakutada: **Moving ON!

**Gilda: **I have a question. Axel, do you die your hair?

**Axel: **Huh?

**Gilda: **And be honest…

**Roxas: **Yes! Yes, he does! I found red die and hair gel in his bathroom.

**Axel: **What were you doing in my bathroom?

**Gilda: **I don't really want to know this one.

**Sakutada: **We'll be right back after this break!

**OFF CAMRA -**

**Gilda: **Hey Roxas… come here.

**Roxas: **Yeah?

**Gilda: **I need you to find out who else dies their hair, can you do that?

**Roxas: **Roger!

**Sakutada: **You are not right in the head, Gilda…

**Gilda: **You think I care?

**Xaldin: **Where's he going?

**Larxene: **Yeah… where's he going?

**Gilda: **The bathroom. Mexican food last night.

**Sakutada: **Bean burrito Thursday… yup.

**ON CAMRA -**

**Gilda: **Roxas, come here.

**Sakutada: **… Gilda… um we're kinda… the show… its-

**Gilda: **Everyone! Roxas has something to tell us! Go ahead Roxas.

**Roxas: **But I didn't know I'd have to say it!

**Gilda: **Say it! (Pinches him)

**Roxas: **Ow! Fine. I found out Vexen, Marluxia, and obviously Axel die their hair! Oh! And Saix has highlights!

**Saix: **Do not!

**Sakutada: **Not my choice to put on the air… Next award goes to the person with the most normal hair style.

**Gilda: **In first place Luxord! Unfortunately.

**Luxord: **I guess that's fine.

**Sakutada: **Second goes to Xion.

**Gilda: **Fun…

**Sakutada: I** don't think we have a third.

**Gilda: **Nobody else is normal.

**Sakutada: (**Gives her a cold stare) Is that a pun?

**Gilda: **Maybe.

**Sakutada: **Next award goes to the spikiest hair. One of my favorite awards…

**Gilda: **Shout it all at once everyone!

**All: **Axel!

**Roxas: **No surprise…

**Sakutada: **His hair's so sharp it could cut through steel!

**Gilda: **Ouch. Ok… second goes to Roxas!

**Roxas: **Just to warn you, it's natural.

**Gilda: **At least someone has real hair. I still think Axel wears a wig.

**Sakutada: **THIRD! Goes to Demyx!

**Demyx: **My first award.

**Gilda: **I have one thing before the break. Marluxia have you thought of dying your hair brown?

**Sakutada: **Darn… I was gonna say that.

**Marluxia: **No! Brown's too dark!

**Sakutada: **How about blonde?

**Gilda: **No! He'd look like Vexen!

**Sakutada: **Icky…

**OFF CAMRA -**

**Sakutada: **I wonder when the guest stars are gonna be here.

**Gilda: **Who are they? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell ME!

**Sakutada: **I don't know. The producer didn't tell me…

**Gilda: **Uggg…

**Sakutada: **Aren't we doing weapons after guest stars?

**Gilda: Yup.**

**ON CAMRA-**

**Sakutada**: Back on… still no guest star.

**Gilda: **There they are! You're not serious are you?

**Sakutada: **Here they are! Riku and… oh no… not you.

**Gilda: **And Sora. Fun.

**Sora: **Hey! I'm not that bad of a character!

**Sakutada: **R- Riku! Ohmigosh Riku! Riku, can I have your autograph?

**Riku: **Erm… Okay. To who?

**Gilda: **You don't watch this show, do you Riku?

**Riku: **Not too often.

**Sakutada: **To… to… Saku.

**Riku: **(Writes name on paper)

**Sakutada: **You wrote my name wrong… but that's ok! (Screams and runs off stage)

**Gilda: **Hey, Zexion. Can I see your book real quick?

**Zexion:** Sure?

**Gilda: **(Takes book and whacks Riku on the head.)

**Riku: **What was that for?

**Gilda: **And I don't know how to host the show and Sakutada is running around back stage.

**Sakutada: **I'm… back.

**Sora: **Who wants my autograph?

**All: …**

**Sakutada: **Sorry, honey.

**Gilda: **Sora… maybe you should leave, sorry.

**Sora: **Am I still gonna get paid?

**Gilda: **Security!

**Sakutada: **Get! Scram! You're ruining my moment!

**Gilda: **Wait… here you go Zexion. (Hands Zexion his book back)

**Zexion: **You… sort of ripped the last page out.

**Gilda: **Sorry…

**Sakutada: **Okay… apparently the time on the air is getting smaller and smaller… So we'll be back with you!

**OFF CAMRA-**

**Gilda: **So Zexion… sorry about your book. Which one were you reading?

**Zexion: **Twilight.

**Gilda: **What?

**Zexion: **Yeah… I'm not a big fan either. I really don't like it.

**Gilda: **I'm disappointed.

**Zexion: **Yeah… I just wanted to see what the buzz was about this book.

**Sakutada: **I heard the word Twilight! Would this be considered a crossover now?

**Zexion: **No… the characters aren't here.

**Sakutada: **Ok, good. Because I bet you most people don't look up Kingdom Hearts and Twilight.

**ON CAMRA-**

**Sakutada: **Welcome back!

**Gilda: **I'd like to see what you all think. Who's on team Anti-Twilight?

(Sakutada, Gilda, and Zexion raise their hand.)

**Gilda: **Vexen?

**Vexen: **I don't know what Twilight is.

**Gilda: **Vexen, listen. If you can't keep up with the newest things it's probably time for the nursing home.

(Most of the room laughs)

**Sakutada: **Roxas what team are you on?

**Roxas: **Go Team Jacob!

**Sakutada: **Axel?

**Axel: **Team Edward's okay I guess.

**Sakutada: **Xemnas?

**Xemnas: **I'm on Team Alice.

**Larxene: **Same here.

**Sakutada: **Anyway… Next award goes to the person with the most useless weapon!

**Gilda: **Oh useless… First place is… Zexion. Wait! Most useless? (Makes fake sobs)

**Sakutada: **He uses a book!

**Zexion: **For your information, it's SPELL book.

**Sakutada: **Yeah, uh huh. Ok… second goes to-

**Gilda: **Roxas and Xion! Congratulations!

**Xion: **How?

**Sakutada: **A keybalde's made up and you're fighting with a GIANT key! But… whatever.

**Gilda: **Who gets third place?

**Sakutada: **…

**Gilda: **Marluxia because you're all flowers and nice and everything. Then all of the sudden, you're the GRIM REPPER!

**Marluxia: **What do you mean?

**Sakutada: **You have a scythe for a weapon!

**Gilda: **Can't you have a gardening hose?

**Sakutada: **Next award goes to the person with the coolest weapon.

**Gilda: **First place goes to… we've been mean to Axel, so that's who I nominate.

**Sakutada**: Yup! I agree!

**Axel: **Cool!

**Sakutada: **Second place goes to, Larxene!

**Larxene: **Ugg, another award?

**Sakutada: **At least it's not an insulting award now!

**Gilda: **Yeah, so don't hurt us. Third goes to, Lexaeus!

**Lexaeus: **…

**Sakutada: **Hello… Lexaeus. We have an award for you. Would you come up, please…

**Lexaeus: …**

**Gilda: **Hey! Heads up! (Gilda hums the award at Lexaeus's head)

**Lexaeus: **Ouch!

**Sakutada: **Don't hurt us! I didn't throw it. I did NOT throw that! (Points at Gilda)

**Gilda: **She told me to! (Points at Sakutada)

**Sakutada: **(Gulps) D-did not! Anyway… (searches through crowd)

**Gilda: **Okay, I think the shows over… and I have an aunt who lives in Hawaii so come on Sakutada. (Grabs Sakutada)

**Sakutada: **But we didn't get to-

**Gilda: **Just run already! There going to kill us if we don't leave sooner! I heard them talking about it back stage! Except for Roxas and Zexion, They don't seem like ones to kill.

**Sakutada: **Wait, what?

**Gilda: **Saku, get you're head working already! (Looks behind at watches the angry Organization charge at them)

**Axel: **Um, Zexion. You know we're killing the hostess's right now?

**Zexion: **I know.

**Axel: **Oh well. More of a chance for me to hit them.

**Gilda: **That's just great Axel! I'm use to being a personal punching bag anyway!

**Axel: **Alright! Then you won't feel anything!

**Sakutada: **She didn't say she had a low pain tolerance!

**Gilda: **Sakutada, did I mention I really don't like the Organization.

_Whoopee! I had fun writing this with Gilda. Please review. Don't hate us, we didn't mean everything we said! Me and Gilda really like Axel, so if anything offended you, don't think we mend it from the heart! _That wasn't a pun…


End file.
